


The Secret of the Lightsaber

by dreamiflame



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: Adora, Imperial Captain, has captured a Rebel Jedi. He was carrying two lightsabers, and try as she might, Adora can't stop thinking about one of them.





	The Secret of the Lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> I had a blast writing this, I hope you enjoy reading it, Missy!
> 
> Thanks to my super speedy beta for all his help.

The lightsaber flared and sparked to life when Imperial Captain Adora hit the switch, and she stood there, mesmerized by the purple light. It looked like something from a dream, or a very old memory.

Adora blinked, and tilted her head. She’d taken the saber hilt off a Rebel who had been causing trouble on Etheria, along with a second one he’d been using. The Rebel was in the detention center now, awaiting interrogation in the morning, but Adora hadn’t been able to sleep. She felt drawn to the lightsaber, despite her many years of loyal service to the Empire.

Why would she be fascinated by a weapon of the Empire’s defeated enemies? And yet she’d crept out of bed, and made her way down the halls to the armory where the confiscated weapons were being stored.

Now the purple light played over her face, dazzling her with its brilliance. Adora turned her head again, and suddenly it was like she had been transported to a different place. She was no longer in the armory.

A woman stood before her, dressed in the robes of the despised Jedi. Yet Adora felt none of the disgust she knew she should. The woman smiled at her gently.

“Hello, Adora. It’s been a long time.”

“Do I know you?” Adora asked. The woman didn’t look familiar. Or rather, she did, but only in the same strange way the Rebel in the detention center had. Like a character from a childhood story, mostly forgotten but still beloved.

“I am the Sorceress,” the woman said. “I was Adam’s master, and taught him the Jedi arts.”

“The Rebel!” Adora tried to draw back, but couldn’t move. This wasn’t really happening, she reminded herself. She was in some sort of trance.

Shadow Weaver had put her into a trance like this before, Adora suddenly remembered. More than once.

Quite recently, in fact…

The Sorceress stretched a hand out to her, breaking Adora out of her thought. “Don’t be afraid, Adora. I have been searching for you for a long time. The Empire had you surrounded by users of the Dark Side, and I couldn’t find you, not until you touched the saber.”

“Where did it come from?” Adora asked. “It feels like - it feels like it’s mine.”

“Oh, it is,” the Sorceress told her. “As a child, you and your twin brother were given kyber crystals. We could tell you would be strong in the Force, and we wanted you to be able to grow with your crystals, to make them into stronger weapons for you.”

Adora felt cold, then hot, then cold again. “I don’t have a twin brother. I’m an orphan. My parents, my whole family, were killed by Rebels. The Empire took me in.”

An odd expression, equally parts sadness and fury, crossed the Sorceress’s face. “Is that what they told you? Oh, no, my dear girl. Your mother and father are King and Queen of Eternia. Adam, Prince Adam, is your twin brother. And you, Adora, are a Princess, and should have trained with your brother to also be a Jedi.”

Adora shook her head, not wanting to hear the woman’s lies. But part of her, the calculating, stubborn part that made her a better Captain than any of the others in Admiral Hordak’s battalion, was nodding in agreement.

It makes sense, that part seemed to say. Why else would Shadow Weaver keep such a tight watch on me? Why do I have gaps in my memory, gaps I can almost, but not quite fill? Why did that Rebel look so familiar the first time I saw him?

“You’re lying,” Adora said aloud, pushing aside the uncomfortable thoughts she was having. “Eternia’s royal family are all Rebels. Why would the Empire have taken me in?”

“To control you, Adora,” said the Sorceress. “Hordak stole you before he fled Eternia, and hoped that with your Force potential, he could rise to greater heights within the Empire. But you had no training. And his pet Dark Side user, Shadow Weaver, has no talent for teaching. So he turned you into a perfect soldier instead.”

It made a sick, horrible kind of sense. Adora pressed her free hand to her mouth, feeling bile rise in her throat.

“Here,” the Sorceress said, and seemed to move closer in Adora’s vision. “Let me help you.”

She touched Adora’s forehead, and suddenly all of Shadow Weaver’s blocks were undone, the Dark Side swept away under the brilliant wave of the Light flowing from the Jedi.

Adora remembered crying for her mother, for Adam, wailing for her father and Man-At-Arms to come save her. She remembered Hordak’s frustration with Shadow Weaver’s inability to teach Adora anything, and their decision to try to block her Force abilities instead.

She remembered an earlier time, curling around Adam in their crib, kyber crystals in their fists as they spoke to each other, mind to mind. Adora remembered seeing Adam wielding his green lightsaber to deflect Catra’s blaster bolts, and the shock of recognition that had hit her like a fist. Talking with Adam after he had been placed in chains, him encouraging her to check out the way the Empire was treating the people of Etheria.

And she remembered her journey to do just that, and the heartsick way she had gone to confront Hordak.

The vision started to fade. “Hurry, Adora!” said the Sorceress. “You must rescue Adam, and you must both return to Eternia. I can teach you to be a Jedi, and together you and your brother can help bring an end to the Empire, and its reign of terror.”

Adora blinked, alone again in the armory with the purple lightsaber casting eerie shadows on the wall in front of her.

“My brother,” she said, and turned the lightsaber off. She had a little bit of training with a vibroblade, which she hoped would translate into lightsaber skills, but she didn’t want to test it. Adora clipped the saber hilt to her belt, and added the Rebel’s - Adam’s - lightsaber as well.

Her whole life had been a lie. It was time to start taking back her truth, now that she knew the secret of the lightsaber.

Adora squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, then started down the hall to the detention center. First, she’d rescue her brother. Then, she would face down her destiny, whatever it turned out to be.


End file.
